<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for the beginning to end by Jacksbrak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278261">Looking for the beginning to end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksbrak/pseuds/Jacksbrak'>Jacksbrak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Comfort Sex, Cuddlefucking, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Reach Around, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Unsafe Sex, no knotting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksbrak/pseuds/Jacksbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie wants to be marked, mated for life. At least, he thinks he does...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writers Revolution Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for the beginning to end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereto_vibe/gifts">imjusthereto_vibe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth was in the air despite the depths of winter approaching. Between them, body heat was near just enough, with the pile of blankets that were slewn across Eddie's bed. The room was small, but all his own. Well, his and Richie's pretty much ever since they met at the beginning of the semester.</p><p>He'd had zero intention of coming to college and ending up with a an attachment as tall as a Redwood tree, but Richie, the soft bastard, had been impossible to ignore. Who could turn down a frozen yogurt date anyway? Eddie was certain that it'd be a one-off - a nice excuse to ignore looming homework, and satisfy his sweet tooth. But then Richie, with his lop-sided smile and overbite had made him laugh until his stomach ached. And Eddie couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever done that.</p><p>It would've been far more crazy to pretend something like that didn't matter, than to fall in love with someone after a week away from home.</p><p>At least, he was pretty sure he was in love. It felt like it. But even though Eddie typically trusted his gut on things, he'd also had his fair share of being wrong. And being wrong about <i>this</i> would not be good. Not at all.</p><p>Was it difficult to refrain from needily asking Richie about marking him every time Richie was curled around him post-coitus, twining his fingers around the limp curls of Eddie's hair? Of course it was. Made even more so by the fact that Richie had - usually - been raving all about how he'd do just that minutes ago. Fucking alphas... Or so he'd heard many a fellow omega lament. Why'd they have to be such aggressively loyal little retrievers when the going was good, and then get so damn quiet after the fact?</p><p>If just once, Richie'd brought it up outside of sex, Eddie might've been completely stupid and said yes. But so far, he'd spent the last few months distracting Richie with dirty talk or begging, turning his head over with the need to satiate his omega, enough that he seemingly forgot the urge to bite Eddie straight into heaven.</p><p>Which left him the one pining in the end, longing to hear the proposal again without such a fog in the air.</p><p>In fact, Eddie sighed, nuzzling deeper into Richie's hot neck, it'd be nice if Richie brought it up right now, and then maybe Eddie could say yes, and ignore the call to return home during the holidays cause who could possibly leave their brand-new mate? What an excuse that'd be...</p><p>"Eds?"</p><p>"Mmh?" Eddie asked, nosing at Richie's Adam's apple, while Richie slotted his leg over Eddie's hip just a little bit tighter.</p><p>"You know... I mean it. I really think we could - I think I could make you happy."</p><p>Eddie's brow furrowed at that, and his breath caught. No way. "...What?"</p><p>Richie's cheeks hollowed as he sucked his lower lip between his large front teeth, and then tucked his chin over the top of Eddie's head protectively. "Well, you know, I think that with us, we get along well, but we also know what it's like to disagree with each other, and we can get through that. I think we could get through just about anything together. And I know that sometimes things are just chemical, but even if they are... What's so bad about that? Chemicals that work well together - you don't just ignore that. You use it. Hell, you put it in a bottle and you sell it so that other people can enjoy it, even."</p><p>"Richie," Eddie said, voice lilted, fondly exasperated.</p><p>"Right. Jesus H, what the fuck am I talkin' about? We're not gonna pimp our relationship out or anything - <i>although</i> -"</p><p>"<i>No</i> we are fucking <i>not</i>," Eddie agreed, putting a firm stop to whatever other tangent Richie was gonna go off in.</p><p>"Right! We're not. Anyway. I just mean that like, you and I go better together than literally anything I ever could've imagined, and I know we haven't known each other that long or anything. But thinking about being away from you for two weeks - I mean god! Even just a couple o' days, Eds..."</p><p>Solemnly, Eddie hugged Richie closer to his chest, and nodded. "I know. Not looking forward to it either."</p><p>Richie ran his hand down Eddie's spine and back up again, then kissed the top of his head. "See? So I just think... You know, maybe having a little something extra to keep us connected might not be so bad, right? Maybe it's not as stupid as some people might think!"</p><p>Eddie's stomach was churning slightly from nerves, apprehension. He didn't understand the confused ache in his chest as Richie narrowed back in towards the point, again. "Baby," Eddie hushed, thumbing a touch too harshly at the skin of Richie's arm.</p><p>He'd thought... But facing it now Eddie could only hasten to quell Richie's line of thinking. They needed more time. What if <i>he</i> needed more time?</p><p>"Alpha," Eddie said, shifting his tone into something hotter. Eyes falling closed, he kissed at Richie's mouth, the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive down-turn of Richie's upper lip. Their noses fit together, and he ran his fingers up under Richie's hair, pulling lightly. Kissing at him till he knew his alpha was no longer running desperately through his own thoughts. Sinking into the comfort and familiarity of Eddie's affection.</p><p>"So good for me," Eddie added, nuzzling his nose against Richie's before rolling over to his other side, finding Richie's hand and dragging it over his hip. Guiding Richie's long fingers, his large palm, to push at Eddie's cheek. Bare his hole for Richie. Urge him and entice him. Lead him away.</p><p>Richie huffed out a half-baked groan, fingers flexing into the meat of Eddie's ass of his own accord. Richie's nose was dragged across the nape of Eddie's neck, then stuck right up behind his ear as Richie took his earlobe into his hot mouth.</p><p>Eddie cooed at him, letting his hand fall behind him again, finding Richie's hardening cock. Jerking him off at a teasing pace. Slower than molasses. "Want you," Eddie told him, trilling as Richie replaced his hand, and brought his cockhead up to tease Eddie's hole. "Want you close."</p><p>Thrusting up inside Eddie, deep and thorough, right through the slick that had still lined Eddie's insides, warm and ready from earlier. Eddie was grateful they'd used a condom then. And grateful that he'd have to go shower, now. He wondered if Richie just thought Eddie would miss him so much that he wanted to feel his Alpha leaking into him, that he no longer cared about making a mess. Or if Richie knew a distraction when he saw one, and was too scared not to just let it happen.</p><p>As Richie's arms came around his chest, Eddie hugged him close, locking their fingers together, purring at the contact. The way Richie's kisses were being littered over his neck and shoulder, where he knew there soon would be teeth. Scraping, playing with ideas that pushed them both over the edge faster than they'd ever admit. Always, every time. Eddie couldn't stand it. How intoxicating it was.</p><p>"Omega," Richie said, wet and hot against his neck, nosing at Eddie's jaw. "Make me crazy... I swear you do." There was a lilt there, that told Eddie Richie did still have awareness. Too much for his liking. He never wanted Richie to hurt. Never. But then Richie's leg was winding between Eddie's own, Pulling Eddie's leg taut at the hip, away from his pretty little dick. Spreading him out more.</p><p>He thrust deeper, harder, hugging Eddie to his chest still with one hand while the other snaked low, thumb spreading Eddie's precum all over the head of his red cock, before fisting it. Slow, steady.</p><p>Eddie mewled, balls already tightening, eyes screwed shut. "I do love you," he said on a soft whine, Richie's cock rubbing restlessly, earnestly at his prostate. "I love you and you - you said. We can get through anything. I'll call you, I swear. Every day."</p><p>"Every day," Richie agreed, voice gone gruff, demanding. With so much <i>need</i> behind it that Eddie's chest felt like it could burst.</p><p>He tried to turn his head, peer back at Richie, give him reassurance. Draw him into another kiss. But Richie's head pressed into his jaw, and his teeth came down hard - controlled... but hard none the less - on Eddie's pinkened skin. "Alpha," Eddie cried, breaking down into a sob as Richie jerked him off faster now, ripping the orgasm from Eddie before he had time to think. Without any time or stimulation to waste.</p><p>Then he immediately brought what little of Eddie's cum streaked over his fingers to his mouth cleaning them before wrapping them over Eddie's other side, turning him safely, but swiftly onto his stomach, Richie's forehead pressed to Eddie's spine as he humped recklessly inside of him. A brokenness about his actions that Eddie didn't see outside of rut. "Baby, I'm sorry," Eddie said softly, brow furrowed as he tried to glimpse Richie from the corner of his eye. Then let his gaze fall to the mirror across the room instead.</p><p>Richie's hairs tickled at his back, as Richie's lips fell to Eddie's shoulder span. Barely present kisses while Richie held Eddie's hips to the bed, knees between Eddie's thighs, holding him wide. "I know," Richie told him, kissing him more, nose lightly caressing Eddie's soft skin. "I know, sweetheart. It was just." Richie's words cut off, and his back arched, feet flexing as he hit climax, chest gone red before he started panting against Eddie's neck. "Fuck." And then, "Fuck," he repeated, tired. Confused, maybe.</p><p>It was despite himself that Eddie felt a small smile lingering on his mouth. The nature of it all... feeling his Alpha inside of him. Lulling him, making him feel a sleepy satisfaction regardless of the context. His heart was beating loud, it felt like, but there was a cloudiness in his head. He felt a kiss come to his cheek bone, and smiled even wider at that.</p><p>Then even more, so, when Richie straddled him, and turned him over, nosing at his face. Richie's mouth opened, looking like he wanted to say something different - a softness in his eyes that hadn't exactly matched his previous tone. This made Eddie's heart soar, and he lifted his hands up to rest on Richie's bony shoulders.</p><p>But then Richie pursed his mouth, and sank his head down to Eddie's collarbone. "It was too much. That's all. I didn't -"</p><p>Sobered, Eddie's face tightened again, with worry. Some shame, too, probably. He started to pet at Richie's hair, shushing him, before kissing his freckled cheek. "No... It's not. It wasn't. It's just sudden, baby."</p><p>Richie nodded sadly, clamping down around Eddie's hips and curling around him. A pose that urged Eddie's other hand down to trace his knobbly spine. "There's a good boy," Eddie told him, hushed. "We'll be back - just like this - in no time."</p><p>After Richie had breathed out his fear for a while, felt Eddie's chest moving against his, nice and steady, they took a shower together, so they didn't have to be apart. Fell asleep wrapped up in each other, and even helped each other pack so that they wouldn't waste a moment before catching two rides going in different directions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this is honestly more angst than I would be able to handle reading... I just didn't have the energy to write all the other words it would take to smoothly transition into the full, real and also happy ending that definitely exists for this verse. I hope it's enjoyable. I hope you have an amazing holiday!</p><p>Also thank you to the loml, Leah (eddieeatsass on tumblr) for reading this and telling me it wasn't total garbage, and helping me with typos/weird phrasing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>